Hey, I Just Met You (old)
by brilliantpanda
Summary: After the battle, Tony lost all his memories of Bruce. Natasha is upset, Bruce is sad, Clint does not want, and Tony tries to remember his science boyfriend. (currently being re-written!)
1. Hey, I Just Met You

Important A/N: This is more friendship than romance. That is, to say, romance didn't bump the rating up.

Not-so-important A/N: In this fic, you'll find that the Avengers are really protective of each other. Also, they're OOC at times. Anyway, I disclaim 'The Avengers'; now you can go read this marvelous story (and you can still read it even though it's clearly not marvelous).

* * *

Hey, I Just Met You ; Chapter 1

_Iron Man was falling. As his body tried to greet the ground, Captain America and Thor both prepared to save him._

_ They didn't need to, though, because the Hulk jumped up and caught the metal-clad man. He started to drop from the sky, protecting Iron Man from the buildings as well as the ground they raced toward. The other Avengers ran toward them and got to them just as the Hulk pushed Iron Man off his chest._

_ Captain America and Thor knelt beside him as the Hulk ripped Iron Man's mask off. Everybody looked down and saw the arc reactor, dull on Iron Man's unmoving chest. Captain America had a panicked, helpless expression and Thor was extremely shocked._

_The Hulk's roar jolted Tony awake. First, eyes shot open and he took a deep breath of air. Then the arc reactor began glowing, bright and blue as ever. "Please tell me nobody kissed me."  
_

* * *

"What is _up_ with this guy? First he's the Incredible Hulk, then he's the Incredible _Sulk_," Tony said, elbowing Steve. He shifted his bag of ice so that it was being held by his other hand.

Steve gave him a glare. "That's not funny, Stark."

"Come on, it was a little funny," Tony said. "Is it because I hit on him?"

"If you were in your right mind, you wouldn't say these things."

"Of course I'm in my right mind. Just because I don't remember this Banner guy doesn't mean I'm in my _wrong_ mind."

"Except that you remember the Hulk, but not Mr. Banner."

Natasha stomped up to Steve and Tony, who were on the couch. She slapped Tony across the face. "Your science bro is lonely without you." She pointed to Bruce, who was staring silently out of a window. "If you don't remember him soon, maybe getting hit in the head will help you, too!" She swiped at her eyes because tears had obscured her vision.

"My poor face," Tony sighed. He moved his ice bag to the place where he was slapped, because let's just face it, she slaps hard. "You guys are going to make me ugly."

"You're already ugly," Steve muttered.

Clint sighed and took her hand, dragging her away from the couch. "It's okay," he said. His face was blank, but his eyes were fire when he looked at Tony.

"It's not," Natasha replied sadly. Then they left the room.

"Hey, Steve, why is she crying?" Tony asked, eyes wide. "Also, what's a 'science bro'? Sounds like fun," he added.

Steve took a moment to think before he spoke. "Seeing Mr. Banner like this makes her upset – Miss Romanoff is very fond of him. As for 'science bro,' that is a term _you_ came up with."

"Wow, Cap, you're actually being helpful," Tony joked. "Might need to get you a medal for all your help."

"And I might need to give you another bruise. I'm not doing this for you. Anyway, you and Mr. Banner are 'science bros,' according to you. Before you went and forgot him, you two were always in a lab of some sort. You followed him everywhere, and keep giving him blueberries for obscure reasons, and..."

By that point, Tony was starting to feel a deep guilt. But _Tony Stark_ does not feel guilty for just anybody! Clearly, Bruce was pretty special to him. If only he could remember him...

"...seen you – aren't you _listening_?"

"Pfft, of course I'm listening," Tony lied.

Steve rolled his eyes. "As I was saying, everybody has seen you sneak glances at him from across the room. It's like you're an over-enthusiastic little puppy and-"

"So it's like that?" Tony asked quietly. He leaned back against the couch. "Me losing my memory... it's actually really awful?"

"Yes," Steve said. "It is."

* * *

Later that day, Pepper came back for lunch.

"Let's eat out," she suggested, recognizing Tony's troubled look. Fresh air and a walk could be good for him.

Tony shook his head. "I'll make something here."

Pepper watched him move about in the kitchen. Something was bothering him. She leaned against the counter and said, "The company is doing well. How is it with you guys?" They personally caught up that morning at breakfast, but Pepper actually had places to be, so she couldn't talk for long. She did fret over the whole nuke thing, though.

Tony didn't say anything for several seconds. "Everything's great."

Pepper raised her eyebrows. "Oh, _really_?"

"No," Tony said, turning the stove burner on. "Loki's still here, everybody's really mad at me, and I don't remember who Bruce is."

Pepper stood up straight. "Bruce? You don't remember your _science bro_? You only called me once, but I could tell –"

"I know it's bad," he cut in. "I know."

"So what are you going to do?"

He gave her a BLT before saying, "Remember him. I'll show him my lab today, for starters." He remembered that he had promised to show Bruce his lab. He was making progress, right?

* * *

A/N: So that's the first short chapter. I hope it's okey. The next chapter is longer and tells about Bruce.


	2. And This Is Crazy

A/N: I am very sorry for the two-week wait TT_TT. But hey, this chapter has 600 more words than the other chapter. Anyway, I have infinite love and gratefulness for everybody who read this story, and especially if you reviewed or put this in your watch or favorites.

This chapter is Bruce's POV. Most _italics _after the flashback are dear Bruce's thoughts.

More at the end, if you care to know. For now, read on!

* * *

Hey, I Just Met You ; Chapter 2

_Away from the others, the Hulk was comfortable enough to let himself go back to being Bruce Banner. Bruce fastened his pants around his hips before heading back to the group. Thor was helping Tony stand again – held up by Thor, but standing on his own two feet. Bruce sighed in relief._

_"Who are you?" Tony asked when Bruce approached them._

_He felt his heart sink. "I- I'm... What?"_

_"What are you talking about, Stark? This is Bruce," Natasha said._

_Tony's face didn't change. He... Tony didn't recognize him._

_"Well, I was the Hulk until just a minute ago," Bruce told Tony. "He's my other guy."_

_Of course Bruce was angry about Tony's memory loss, but maybe sadness literally weighed the anger down, cliché though it sounds. At least the Hulk was not coming back so soon._

_"Oh. I'm a big fan of the way you get big and smash stuff," Tony said, "but I like you better this way. Has anyone ever told you that you're very attractive? What's your name, anyway? Bruce, right?"_

_"Yes. Bruce Banner."_

_"There's a place about two blocks from here that sells shawarma. I don't know what that is, but we should-"_

_Then Steve punched him. Without Thor, Tony would've hit the ground. "You, Tony Stark, are the most annoying person I've ever known. And I knew your father, so that's saying a lot." Steve ran his fingers through his hair, exasperated._

_"Whoa there, Cap, you didn't have to go all 'jealous boyfriend' on me," Tony said from around the hand he pressed to his face._

_"I'm not the boyfriend," Steve said angrily. "How can you just forget-"_

_"It's not his fault," Bruce said. He reached over, moved Tony's hand away, and inspected the damage Steve did to Tony's face. Probably just a bruise, but it needed ice. He was about to move away when Tony took Bruce's hand._

_"Aw, you don't have to go so soon, do you?"_

_"Actually, I do have to," Bruce pointed out. "We're kinda standing in ruins right now and it'll swarm with people really soon. I don't think any of us want to talk to reporters or the like."_

_"I will carry you, small metal man," Thor announced._

_"I can move," Tony said, so Thor let go of him. Tony stumbled on his first step and would've fallen on his second had Thor not grabbed him._

_"I will carry you, small metal man," Thor repeated, grinning._

* * *

"What is _up_ with this guy? First he's the Incredible Hulk, then he's the Incredible _Sulk_," Bruce heard Tony say.

_Love you, too._

"That's not funny, Stark," Steve said.

"Come on, it was a little funny. Is it because I hit on him?"

_Stop._ Bruce put his head in his hands.

"If you were in your right mind, you wouldn't say these things."

"Of course I'm in my right mind. Just because I don't remember this Banner guy doesn't mean I'm in my _wrong_mind."

_But it does. You told me..._

"Except that you remember the Hulk, but not Mr. Banner."

_Right. That. Thanks for reminding me._

Then he heard Natasha. "Your science bro is lonely without you. If you don't remember him soon, maybe getting hit in the head will help you, too!" It was a clear portrayal of a side Natasha didn't show much: protectiveness. The Avengers got a lot closer than when it began.

She obviously hit Tony in some way, because he said, "My poor face. You guys are going to make me ugly."

Steve's quiet "You're already ugly" was followed by Clint with, "It's okay," to Natasha.

"It's not," she said. Probably even Jarvis heard the sadness in her tone.

From the corner of his eyes, Bruce could see Natasha and Clint leave. _Quite a sight: two deadly assassins leaving the room hand-in-hand._

"Hey, Steve, why's she crying? Also, what's a 'science bro'? Sounds like fun."

_The highlight of my life, actually._ Bruce couldn't take any more of this, couldn't listen in any longer. He stood up, checked to see if he was noticed – _of course not_ – and wandered off to his room. He was in no hurry, so he didn't mind when he lost his way.

* * *

Turning the corner to a different hallway, he accidentally ran into Thor.

"It's good to see you again, angry one," Thor greeted, even though they had seen one another just that day.

"Likewise," Bruce said. "Do you know what this hallway is for?"

Thor's smile dimmed, as if a light bulb had been broken – even he could detect it. "This hallway is used for sleeping quarters."

"Thanks. Catch you later." Bruce was about to continue down the long hallway, but Thor kept talking.

"What does that phrase, 'catch you later,' mean?"

"Sorry, it's like 'bye' or 'see you soon.'"

"I see." Thor gave him a goodbye nod and went his own way, though not before patting Bruce's shoulder.

Bruce finally recognized the hallway and went to his "sleeping quarter". He went to the bed but quickly changed his mind. He didn't want to fall asleep, even though he hadn't slept the night before.

So he went to the table instead and sank into the chair. His position was akin to "The Thinker" because he rested his chin on his fist.

He was acting like "The Thinker," so might as well _actually_ act like "The Thinker" by actually thinking.*

First it was Natasha and how concerned she was for him. It was weird because when they met, they were both incredibly wary of one another – but later they began to watch one another's backs.

Then he thought about all the places he visited between his first Hulk-out and Natasha. All the people who needed his help, even though he himself needed help.

_Help._ As if anybody could help him.

Eventually, though, his mind found its way to the unavoidable: Tony. Just when he thought things could be good, Tony went and forgot all about him. Out of all the shit that happened to Bruce, this was... well, not even Bruce knew how to finish that sentence.

But he couldn't keep thinking this way. If he stayed alone in that room with these _thoughts_, he would surely go crazy, or get angry, or both – and then the Hulk would come for a visit, and everything would be even worse. Where could he go to get away from his thoughts, then? Nothing worked – not even a bullet in the mouth gave him relief.

He started to look for the lab.

* * *

On the floor below, he met Pepper.

"Oh, hey! Bruce! It's good to finally meet you!" She held out her hand.

"Hi," Bruce said, overwhelmed, and tentatively shook her hand.

"Don't be a stranger!" Pepper smiled kindly. "I've got to get back to work, but we should talk some time."

"Uh, yeah."

After Pepper left, Bruce walked around until he found Tony.

He was lying on the ground in the middle of the hallway, staring at the wall's outlet. A drink was in his hand. When he heard Bruce, he looked up and said, "Hey. I was looking for you."

"In the wall?"

"Well, no. That would be neat of you, hiding in the wall." Tony stood up.

"So why were you looking for me?"

"That's the fun part. Do you want to see my super awesome science lab?"

"You're a little drunk already, aren't you?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "I don't get _drunk_."

"Sure." Bruce took the drink out of Tony's hand and sipped it. "How many of these have you had?"

Tony didn't say anything.

"You shouldn't drink in the middle of the day."

"Don't be a _party-pooper_."

"I will be. You should do something else."

"Come with me to my super awesome science lab?"

"Of course."

"Buddy~" Tony hugged Bruce. "I've gotten a little bit of my memory back already. I can confidently confirm that we really are science bros."

"Right. Just don't zap me again."

"What?"

Bruce sighed. "That memory will come back later. Where is Loki, anyway? I want to see him for myself."

"O_kay._ He's on the 5th floor in the containment pod. Come downstairs right after, though."

"I will." He headed for the elevator.

"Bruce, wait." Tony took hold of his arm. "You're not... you're not going to just take off, right? You'll stay? Here, in New York?"

Bruce turned around. "You want me to?"

"_Obviously._ But if you don't stay, I'll just go after you, no matter what. So, don't leave."

* * *

A/N: YUP JUST GONNA LEAVE IT AT THAT. I'm sorry. Hm, slightly-drunk Tony is useful.

Next chapter: Tony keeps trying to remember poor Bruce, a wild Loki appears, and Clint still does not want. Also, the science bros will fanboy in the lab.

There are parts that I wrote mostly because of my headcanon. Like how Steve called him 'Mr. Banner' instead of 'Dr. Banner'. Tony using 'science bros'. Everything about Pepper so far.

* - this sentence's only purpose is to be strange.

I have figured out why I put the rating at T. It's because of next chapter! You'll see~

Just one more thing: please tell me about any typos or weird things.


	3. But I Forgive You

A/N: Sorry to make you mad or disappointed, but this chapter should make you feel better. Also, it picks up where the previous chapter ended.

About Steve: he seems OOC, but he has to show how protective everybody is over each other, same as the others, you see? (Besides, he's got a bad temper. Remember when everybody was arguing, you know, 'I swear to God, Stark, one more crack'? Of course, Loki's staff was there, messing with everybody, but I hear this bad temper is canon in the comics, too.)

Rated T for "this rating system is annoying."

Thanks for your patience.

* * *

Hey, I Just Met You ; 3

_Bruce hesitated in front of the door before manning-up and going inside._

_The tower's containment pod was stronger than the other one, and its door had electronic locks made specially by Tony himself. Tony was still working on it, though, because it was _Loki's_ prison._

_That same god lifted his head when Bruce went up to the clear walls. Loki smirked. "Come to see your new room?"_

_"No, it's your room," Bruce replied._

_"And when you lose control?"_

_"I'm not the one who wrecked a city."_

_"No, I suppose not. But you certainly didn't _not_ wreck a city."_

_Bruce looked away. "Don't you have better things to do than taunt me?"_

_"Twiddle my thumbs. Think of an escape plan. No, not really."_

_"Right. I'm going."_

_"Don't come back too soon."_

_"Ha, don't worry. I wasn't planning on it. This was just a little check-up." Then he left._

_Standing in the elevator, though, Bruce didn't have to show how 'calm' he was. He rested his forehead against the cold metal elevator door, forcing himself to stop and think about something - _anything_ - else._

* * *

Tony heard footsteps.

He swiveled around in his stool and grinned when he saw Bruce. "Hey, you're here."

"Evidently." He attempted a smile.

"Where's wrong?"

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

Tony sat up straight. "Did Loki say something to you?"

"Nothing I didn't already know." Bruce shrugged and looked at the floor.

"_What_ did he _say_?"

"Just stuff about the Hulk. It's not important."

"It's important to me," Tony insisted.

"Why? You don't even remember me."

"I've been remembering more. And it's not my fault."

"I know that. The trauma-"

"Just like how it's not your fault for anything that's happened to you. You hear me? It's not your fault."

"You can't take all the blame from me, Tony."

"I can and I will," he said stubbornly.

Bruce sighed. "You saw what the Hulk did."

"Yeah, I did. He battled giant aliens and helped save everybody – including me."

"I'm responsible for the damage he caused."

"If that's true, then you're also responsible for the good he did," Tony pointed out.

"But there are Loki-sized dents in your floor."

"Already fixed. What did you think I did this morning?" He stood up. "The Hulk doesn't have bad intentions. Now, are you gonna help update Loki's security or what?"

"...Yeah. Where do you want to start?"

"Well, I was thinking..."

* * *

By sunrise, Bruce was practically dead on his feet. After all, he hadn't slept for two nights.

"We can finish this up later," Tony said. He could tell.

Bruce looked up from the diagram he was drawing. "No, I'm almost done with this." He lifted his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"I don't want you to fall asleep."

"I won't."

"Your eyes are drooping."

"They're not," Bruce insisted.

"You should probably go to sleep."

"If you want me to leave-"

"It's not like that," Tony quickly said. "Actually, I was thinking, maybe you could sleep... with _me_... instead of all alone..."

Bruce looked at him. "How much do you remember?"

"More than before. I'll tell you if you come with me."

"Alright, I'll go. Will everything be alright as it is?"

"Yeah. Yeah it's fine."

* * *

The ride up in Tony's private elevator was pleasant enough. Their arms brushed at one point and they both moved away like schoolgirls, but other than that, it was uneventful.

The elevator opened and Tony strode out, making one sweeping gesture at – well, everything. "Welcome to the top floor," he announced.

It had pretty much the same furnishing as the rest of the tower, but there was more red.

Tony went into a different room and came back a minute later with clothes in his arms. He threw some to Bruce and said, "Change into these. Clothes aren't comfortable to sleep in so this'll keep things innocent."

Bruce rolled his eyes.

After a bit of joking around – "Do you want some privacy?" "No, JARVIS is probably recording this anyway. – they finally got situated.

Tony sat on his bed and said impatiently, "Get over here." So he did, and they lay down.

"You wanted to know how much I remember," Tony said, putting his arm around Bruce's waist. Bruce went rigid. Tony held his hand and said, "Hey, it's alright." Bruce looked at him and relaxed. They both wanted to be this close, anyway.

He didn't reply, just let Tony talk. "There was this one time. I went to your room in the middle of the night to see if you were awake. But you were having a nightmare so I woke you up. Then I sat with you and talked until you fell asleep again. The next day, I said we have to stick together. I still mean it, okay?"

Bruce nodded sleepily. "Science bros stick together."

It didn't take long until they were both asleep.

* * *

That afternoon, Tony got up before Bruce. The poor guy was really tired. He leaned over and kissed his forehead without thinking – a good sign, to be honest.

"Good afternoon. Mr. Rogers was asking for you, sir," JARVIS announced.

"Alright," Tony sighed. He'd take his own sweet time, though. First he made some coffee and changed his clothes, then made toast because even rich guys can eat toast.

He might as well get it over with, though, so he went to his elevator while asking JARVIS to find Steve.

"He is in Training Room #2," JARVIS told him.

In Training Room #2 (hey, _he _couldn't just have one of anything, now could he?), Steve was putting up a new punching bag.

"I've got to work on a way to keep that together," Tony said, announcing himself.

"Stark. What took you so long?" Steve turned around and greeted him with an actual smile.

"Taking over the world with Loki," Tony replied. "Just kidding, I was up all night so I had to catch up on my beauty sleep. What did you want to talk about?"

Steve coughed, looking awkward. "It's about what happened a couple days ago, you know, the day we fought all those things. I... I was unfair to you. It wasn't your fault and I'm sorry for hitting you."

Tony stared silently up at him before saying, "That was the first time anyone's ever been sorry for punching me."

"I'm not surprised."

"You wound me," Tony joked. "So... what were you so mad about anyway?"

"First I couldn't believe that you, of all people, forgot him. Then you were just so carefree, like always."

"I wasn't... _carefree._"

Steve ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't know. You just seemed to deserve a punch."

"Even though I had just flown a nuke into a portal, saving everybody from destruction?" Tony wasn't sure if he was trying to be funny or not.

"I said I'm sorry."

"I know you are. But now, I've got important things to do, so unless you care to join-"

"You're still the most annoying person."

"And yet, everybody wants a piece of me."

"Just take your time in leaving," Steve said, rolling his eyes with a small smile.

* * *

A/N: WOOT the chapter is now done. Memories I made up, fluff, and Steve not being portrayed like a jerk. Alright!

I wish Loki would be civil, though.

Oh no, there's only one chapter left. I should buy an umbrella so I can avoid the tomatoes that will surely be thrown at me. As before, please tell me if you think something is strange.


	4. read this!

**I'm so sorry** for not updating in a long time. I've got good news, though!

My interest in this story has been renewed, so I'm going to re-write it. There are a bunch of things to fix and go into more depth with. Some of these things were pointed out by reviewers (you know who you are; thank you). Anyway, I want to expand the plot beyond just memory loss.

Any comments (concerns, pointers, requests, etc) are very appreciated.

I will leave the old story alone. The new story, also called "Hey, I Just Met You", is hopefully going to appear within the next week. It's going to be longer than the original was ever intended to be (the original was supposed to be something like 7,000 words).

If you liked the original, I hope you'll read the new version. I'm going to try my best to make it better this time around.

...And in the new version, you'll find out what happens next. It's sort of sad, really, but I never intended for this to be a particularly _happy_ fic. Or, at least, not for a while. For now, though, there will be struggles.

Anyway, thank you for reading.


End file.
